Is It Ever Really Normal?
by ADifferentKindofFanGirl
Summary: 4 Years ago Liv left her old life and went to find herself. A year after traveling she returns back to the real world and starts to see his face everywhere with 4 other boys as part of the world biggest boy band. They used to be best friends but have lost touch. Is fate is bringing them back together? Will fate work in their favor or will troubles keep them apart? Original Fiction.


**Liv POV**

I eyed the crowd around me, the screams and chants surrounding me, causing my ears to start ringing. The sound quickly faded as I looked to the side and saw him. I saw his big brown eyes scan the crowd and his hair moving slightly as he shook the nerves out. I muttered under my breath "and squat jump." And sure enough he squatted before jumping up. I smiled, thinking some things will never change. Suddenly, the floor moved as the girls stamped their feet, the music begins and the boys walk on stage as the Irish one announces " Hello, everyone, My name is Niall and we are One Direeeccction " and with a bam of light the sounds of C'mon C'mon begin. I smiled and for the next 3 hours I forgot everything and danced like no one was watching.

Leaving the arena, my ears ringing my best friend Elena grabs my hand as we shuffle out of the Staples Centre. "I'm not sober enough to drive yet, want to go grab some food at the hotel?" she asks tipsily. I nodded laughing as we pushed our way through the crowds. "Remember, no one must ever know that we were here," Elena said to me as we walked away and heading to the hotel. "Might be a bit hard Elena, considering you basically live-tweeted the whole show" as I laugh at her. "Fuck it. I did. Didn't I?" We walk into the lobby and head to the hotel restaurant. "Was it weird seeing him?" Elena suddenly asks as we sit down and look at the menus." I guess, I mean it's been about four years since I even directly talked to him. It just felt wrong to reach out you know?" I say as my dark brown eyes scan the menu and I see exactly what I want pulling my shirt away, suddenly feeling self-conscious of my arms on display outside of the arena. I look up at Elena, her pretty red hair perfectly wavy and she looks up smiling at me " Yeah, but I mean, Liv, he is gorgeous and I'm sorry but I don't think he would think anything of the fact that you reach out to him. You guys used to be friends" she pauses and hits me gently on the arm "and I still can't believe you deleted your Facebook" I laugh, "TO be fair, I was having a social media vacation for a bit." Pouting, Elena quickly whips back "To be fair, that was stupid and very unkind to me, your best friend who was all the way in the US while you were waunderlosting all over Europe after you finished school, which also by the way took place in Europe. Lucky lil bitch" she says as she smiles at me a gleam in her eye.

The waiter clears his throat as we look up. "Ready to order" he asks looking around not truly paying attention. Elena answers, " Can I get the fries please and Brussels sprout salad?" I wait until he nods at me with his piercing blue eyes " Uh, can I get the mozzarella sticks please." His eyebrow rise at my order but nods his head walking away. I sigh, looking around, used to people judging me for what I eat when I'm out. Noticing my mind wandering Elena snaps me out of it. "Stop. You promised. Stop. Focus." I look up and nod, shaking those demons away temporarily. " So favorite part…?" Elena asks and we spend the next half hour chatting and eating our food when Elena's eyebrows rise up. "Dude, I totally think that is Harry Styles and Niall" her voice slightly higher than usual. I move to turn around when she snaps " DO NOT TURN AROUND. They must think they are safe here." We look around and notice it's mainly empty with a few older businessmen working on their computers. We quickly leave money on the table, and I heave myself off the booth seats, as we get ready. "Shit, I totally think you are right." I whisper as I bend to grab my purse. "Do we talk to them?" Elena asks and I shake my head. " No way, they are eating, plus to be fair we would not be really smooth right now." Elena looks at me in the eye. "If they had come in when we first got here and when we had the liquid courage well… different story. But, now we are sober and full of food. So maybe instead of standing here, like idiots whispering to each other we go. I need a cigarette anyways." I see Elena's face break out in a huge smile. "Shit, I think the figured out what we are talking about. Niall keeps giving this look to Harry like, will they or won't they." I turn slowly and see she is right, making awkward eye contact with him, I smile, grabbing Elena's hand, we walk out, laughing as we do. "Fuck. So much for being smooth," I say as I dig around for my cigarette leaving the entrance of the hotel.

We walk over to the smoking zone as I dig through my purse finding the lighter and my pack. Pulling two out and giving one to Elena, I quickly light both. "Shit." I say. "Fuck." Elena giggles in response. "Well, I think that is about close as we will ever get" I remark, as I take a drag before I hear a voice behind me. "Excuse me, I hate to bother you but do you happen to have a lighter? My friends think they will get me to quit if they keep taking mine." I turn and am faced with one of the same very boys who just an hour earlier had me dancing and singing like a 14-year old girl instead of the 20-year old I am. I take a quick puff, counting in my head _1,2,3_ before blowing out the smoke. "Yeah, of course" as I reach for the lighter "Here keep it, I got extras" as I flick the lighter and see him bend down to light it before taking it from me. His eyes piercing me as he smile "Thanks, so much." Elena seeing him turn around to walk away quickly asks, " What are you smoking?" he stops and turns back to face us, his eyes just as piercing in person then when you see them on YouTube or the magazines. "Afraid I'm rather boring Marlboro Lights? Yourself?" "Camel Lights" she says "But, Liv here, she smokes Camel 9's. They are the ones in the pink and black box." His eyes open wide, "Sorry, there is a black and pink box of cigarettes and they are called Camel 9's?" He laughs softly. "Are they any good?" "Well, I wouldn't be killing myself slowly with crappy cigarettes. So yeah, I like them. They taste smooth but are strong." I say looking him in the eyes with a smile. "Good to know. Thanks again ladies, I'm Zayn." He extends his arm towards Elena first "Elena." She shakes his hand and he faces me studying my face a bit more intensely. "Sorry, you just seem familiar. " I look away shyly before looking back at him, "Unless you saw us dancing from stage, not sure why you would but, I'm Liv," I say with a smile reaching to shake his hand. "Ahh, so you know who I am then." Elena and I looked at one other. "Yeah, I mean, we aren't living under rock. Even if we hadn't been at the show tonight, we would have known." I say with a small smirk, my hair falling in front of my face as I drop the cigarette. Zayn laughs, "Well, one doesn't like to assume is what my mother always taught me. But, thanks again for the cigarette Liv and Elena." He looks at his phone, smiling "sorry" he mouths "Perri, Hey beautiful" as he walks away taking another drag of his cigarette. "What. The. . Happened." Elena says as we walk to the parking garage. "I don't even know Elena but, I think we just became a moment for Zayn." We laugh walking towards the car arms linking arms singing You Don't Know Your Beautiful at the top of our lungs but my mind was still thinking about a certain brown-eyed boy.


End file.
